


Оберег

by LeeLana



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Драбблы G - PG-13 [11]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLana/pseuds/LeeLana





	Оберег

— Эдди!

Грейвз искренне обрадовался: хоть одно знакомое лицо. Он не был здесь всего неделю, а все так поменялось! Их перебазировали практически на передовую и объединили с европейскими магсилами, и теперь они сидели в этом городишке и ждали приказов.

— Грейвз, ты! — Рыжий, весь в бабку-ирландку, Эдди тоже обрадовался, тут же обнял его и потащил из палатки под открытое небо. — Где тебя носило, а? Тут такой бедлам творится. Пять командований, и никак не могут выработать одну линию. Наши предлагают одно, эти — другое, те — третье…

— Договориться не пробовали?

— Не получается. Третий день бодаемся с упрямыми англичанами, но все без толку. Им же с острова виднее, что делать на континенте, они же одни такие умные.

Полог палатки дернулся, из нее стремительно вышел человек, прошел несколько шагов и нервно зашарил по карманам.

— О, вот один из них, — зашептал Эдди на ухо Грейвзу, кивая в его сторону. — Честно говоря, этот дельные вещи предлагает.

— Чувствую, мне тоже надо в штаб сходить.

— Не, тебе лучше не туда, тебе как раз лучше с Греком поговорить.

— Ты ж сказал, что он англичанин, — удивился Грейвз.

— Ну да, англичанин, да еще из Лондона.

— А почему тогда Грек?

— У него греческое имя.

Англичанин нашел сигареты, закурил, протянул пачку в их сторону. Эдди отказался и вернулся на совещание, Грейвз же подошел, взял сигарету. 

— Спасибо.

— Тоже из США? — спросил Грек, дымя и с опаской поглядывая на пасмурное небо. Цеппелины часто ходили, скрытые именно такими плотными облаками. — Что-то я вас раньше не видел.

— Был на Восточном фронте.

— Правда? — Усталость тут же сменилась интересом. — В драконий заповедник не заглядывали?

Грейвз помолчал, думая, можно ли рассказывать постороннему тайны военных операций.

— У меня там брат с драконами работает. Уже месяц ничего не писал. — Грек, жадно затянувшись, с надеждой поглядел на него. — У них там спокойно?

— Тихо, спокойно, выстрелы едва слышны, — ответил Грейвз, внимательно изучая Грека. Темные волосы, серо-голубые глаза, вытянутое лицо… И он высокий, очень высокий. Грейвз не помнил ни одного человека в заповеднике, который был бы похож на него.

— Значит, не видели его. Ньют предпочитает общаться с животными, не с людьми.

Грек чуть улыбнулся, и Грейвз понял, чей он брат. Этот самый Ньют и правда возился с драконами, людей избегал, всегда ходил ссутулившись, волосы у него были гораздо светлее, чем у брата, но улыбались они похоже. Грейвз похлопал Грека по плечу.

— Живой он, все у него в порядке.

— Спасибо, прямо камень с сердца.

Грек потянулся пожать ему ладонь, но тут же вскинул руки, колдуя щит. Огромное вытянутое тело цеппелина типа “Персиваль” накрыло их. Бомбардировка все-таки началась. Грейвз успел сделать то же самое, прежде чем прогремел взрыв.

Их сбило с ног, присыпало землей. Грек лежал на нем с закрытыми глазами, с его волос на лицо Грейвзу капала кровь. Над ними уже суетились люди, а Грейвз, хрипя и с трудом глотая горький воздух, пытался привести его в чувство:

— Эй, тебе нельзя умирать, у тебя же там брат, тебе нельзя…

Нельзя.

Через неделю Грейвз опять был на Восточном фронте, в заповеднике. Ньют, стоило приблизиться, поднял глаза, вздрогнул и тут же шагнул к нему:

— Тесей? Что с ним? Он жив?

Грейвз улыбнулся. Тесей, значит. А что, хорошее греческое имя. Он поспешил успокоить встревоженного Ньюта:

— Живой, хоть и в госпитале. — Ньют дернулся. — Ранен, но живой. Ранен серьезно, но не смертельно.

— Спасибо. Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо.

Ньют сел прямо на землю, потер глаза, прикусил губу.

— Спасибо.

— Могу передать ему записку.

Ньют долго мусолил в руках маленький обрывок бумажки — все, что нашел в кармане, потом решительно нацарапал на нем несколько слов и свернул конвертиком.

— Вот.

Грейвз не стал разворачивать, так и передал Тесею, который лежал в госпитале без памяти.

Тесей до конца войны носил клочок бумаги в левом нагрудном кармане и не верил — точно знал, что именно он уберег его от смерти.

«Ты должен быть живым».


End file.
